Fate
by KuraiNami
Summary: Why am I alive if I was ment to suffer like this. Was I made to be hated was I ment to suffer. Fate is cruel thing maybe Neji was right I will never be able to change my fate.


IIIIINaruto POVIIII

Sasuke left on his own will he is a traitor. Like all Uchiha first Itachi and now Sasuke. It would seem they are brothers. I headed home I see sakura with a dark presence.

"NARUTO YOU DIDN'T BRING SASUKE-KUN BACK I HATE YOU"she screamed I sighed

"Just like everyone else so I don't care" I say coldly I thought we were a team but apparently not. She looked at me shocked and left mad. I walked more and headed to the forest. Next thing I know I walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

IIIIIINeji POVIIIII

I saw what happened between Naruto and Sakura I was shocked. Never thought I'd hear Naruto so cold before. I followed him to the forest. He finally stopped and he laid down.

"why am I alive if I was meant to suffer like this. Was I made to be hated was I meant to suffer. Fate is cruel thing maybe Neji was right I will never be able to change my fate"Naruto says out loud no you have you changed me. Naruto don't feel down you saved me.

"I hate my life the abuse is horrible no one loves me. The only person who did died by the bastard sasuke left with. Next time we meet sasuke i'm not holding back. You either comeback or die"naruto says outloud coldly to himself. I saw tears running down his face. I just want to wipe them away.

"Fate is cruel to everyone some more then others. I love so many but they'll all hate me secretly I see it in their eyes"naruto says out loud full of sadness

"Kurama I want to die"naruto said who is kurama?

"Kurama please let me die in the next battle if I lose. Don't heal me let me die ok"Naruto says who is this kurama

"Please kurama I don't want to live anymore I can't do this anymore" naruto cried even more.

"I know kurama but i'm lonely"naruto says sadly. I see red chakra leaking around Naruto.

"What are you doing kurama" asked naruto the red chakra has its own mind. I see red this feeling it's the 9 tails.

"Kurama i'm not gonna cut anymore don't worry"said naruto CUTS HE USE TO CUT WHATTTTT. The red chakra disappeared. I finally decided to come out. I acted like I just ran into him

"Naruto why are you out here"I questioned he looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Thinking"he says I noticed his eyes were still red.

"Have you been crying"i asked he looked shocked and shook his head.

"Don't lie to me Naruto"i pleaded he frowns

"Why do you care if I did"he asked angirly.

"I care naruto you made me see there is a way to change my fate"i said kindly he looked at me in shock.

"Neji I didn't know you cared about me"said naruto

"Of course I do I always have naruto. I think I care more than I should"I say looking directly at him. Naruto looked at me

"Kurama is he lying"he said outloud

"You aren't lying you do care about me"naruto say happily he hugged me I hugged back.

"Who is kurama"i asked he stiffened

"The nine tails"said naruto in a whisper

"I knew it ever since we fought I had suspicions"i said he hugged me tighter

"Do you still care about me"asked naruto

"Yep I will always care even if you had all the 9 tailed beasts sealed in you"I said softly. He looked at me with teary eyes.

"Never leave me"he cried clutching on my shirt.

"I will never leave you naruto I promise"i said he cried and he was so fragile. Something I don't see often.

"Naruto I love you I know you may not feel the same but I thought I should tell you"I said softly

"I I think I may like you"whispered naruto I smiled

"Don't force yourself to like me i'm just happy I can hold you right now"I softly said to him. Naruto blushes a bit

"Im for once thankful to fate for bring us together"said naruto with a small laugh.

"I agree"i say and we split and I smiled

"Neji ima head home now"said naruto

"I'll escort you there"I say naruto smiled and nodded. We headed to his home. Fate can be changed to make yourself happier and the people around you.

I'm escorting naruto home but many were glaring at him. I glared back some were surprised. People who weren't glaring at him smiled softly. I heard whispers about naruto being evil. I ignored them and looked at naruto who just smiled.

"How do you do that"I asked he turns to me.

"Smiling helps ease the pain. And it make other people feel better. Cause when people smile they have hope and dreams they want to protect. I smile to help me cope and hopefully change the way they see me"naruto say softly never knew he could be so like this.

"Naruto you make me believe in humanity"I say he looked at me shocked.

"Really"he asked I nodded

"Yeah you are so kind and I question where did I go wrong with my life. I should become better and not that ass who hurt their cousin"I say

"What do you mean you are a bright prodigy. While i'm just a deadlast" Naruto says

"Yeah but the deadlast knows how to be true to themselves. He can be stronger than the brightest of prodigy's"I said

"What"said naruto confused

"You are stronger than me in mind and body. You didn't lose yourself to sadness like I did. I gave myself to sadness so fast. You made it through so much. You made it until now I broke right after a year"i said it's true how can he be so strong?

"Honestly I don't know how I didn't break sooner just recently I have felt vulnerable. Ever since jiji died I feel sad and weak. I always had the strength to come back since I knew jiji would wait for my return. I had someone I could tell everything to. But when he died my world turned black white. It just seem not worth to live anymore"naruto said softly I was lost for words.

"Naruto"i said sadly

"it's fine neji I have you now to support me now you'll wait for my return when I have to leave right"said naruto happily I smiled and nodded

"I'll wait for your return even if you leave for many years"I Said he smiled widely

"So Neji you know my teacher he is a fuinjutsu master i'm gonna ask if he can train me in the art. Maybe one day I can help take of the curse seal you have"he says determined he is always caring for others. I smiled

"Naruto you have done enough you saved me from myself you don't need to do anything else"I say softly he smiles widely

"No i'm determined Ima find out everything about the seal and I will take it off I promise"naruto said happily

"fine If you do then you can ask me anything and i'll do it"I say naruto nods happily

"Naruto have you thought about the offer"asked Jiraiya I looked at naruto confused

"I have thought about it I want to do it I want you to train me"Naruto says determined

"are you sure it'll be three long years"jiraiya says naruto nods

"I want you to train me in the ways of the seals"said naruto to jiraiya

"are you sure it's really difficult thing to learn"said jiraiya naruto nods jiraiya smiles he turned to me

"ahh you must be neji"jiraiya says I nod slowly

"Your father was a good man Naruto let's go you need to pack"says jiraiya naruto turns to me and hugs me

"Goodbye Neji"naruto says I hug back

"by naruto and I'll be waiting for your return"I say he nods and walks off. I watched his walk away I just stood their. I smiled widely

"I didn't even get to escort him all the way to his house"I say to myself i walked home and all I thought was I have to get stronger to be able to protect naruto.

3 years have passed and I still love naruto. The feelings got stronger everyday I wanted to see naruto. Hinata found out that I liked him she smiled and said go for it. I know she likes him alot but ever since she found out. She started going out with kiba more. They are dating now. I headed out and I walked for a while. I'm a jonin now I know naruto is chunin as he got a field promotion. I smiled he is closer to his goal to become hokage. I will follow him blindly.

"NEJI"screamed someone suddenly i'm tackled to the ground. I look up to see who is on top of me.

"Naruto"i say he nods

"It's so good to see you again neji"he says softly

"Naruto I missed you a lot"I said just tell him ask him to a date you are a full grown man.

"Hey neji ima take off that seal now"he said happily my eyes widen

"You figured it out"I asked shocked

"Yep and baa-chan said she'll protect you from the hyuga"he said I smiled and hugged him tightly

"Thank you naruto you really are my angel"I say gratefully

"Wha"he says blushing I smiled I pick myself from the floor. And I helped naruto up.

"Lets go lets take off that seal"said naruto determined. He dragged me somewhere I guess his home. I was dragged in he locked the door. He looked at my seal and started to do something to it. I closed my eyes and let him work. I felt a massive pain but as fast as it came the fast it went.

"Done it's gone"said naruto I open my eyes naruto was holding a mirror. I saw my reflection and no seal on my forehead. I cried and hugged naruto naruto hugged me back.

"Neji you said you do anything after I took of the seal"he whispered

"Yeah I did what do you want me to do"i asked gently

"I want you to be mine"he says and he started to hug me tighter.

"I'd be yours even If you didn't take take off the seal"i say softly

"No I wanted to feel worthy to be able to have you. You are special a Genius a prodigy while me a deadlast"naruto says sadly

"You are always been worthy it's me who wasn't worthy for you naruto"i said softly he looked at me. He smiled

"You are always saying i'm better than you when i'm clearly not"naruto says

"I'm stating the truth"i said stubbornly

"Neji"he says in a low voice

"Naruto"i say he smiled

"You are clearly mine so let's stop talking about sad things"said naruto happily. I smiled and nodded

"Hey neji"says naru I looked at him

"Yeah naruto"i asked

"I love you"says naruto looking straight into my eyes. He blushed I smiled

"I love you to naruto I have been in love with you for years now"I say truthfully.

IIIIIIINaruto POVIIIIII

"So Naruto what did you do in the three years?" Asked Neji while we were eating lunch.

"Let's see..." I say as I tried to remember.

"When I left the village we headed to the wave. Since they had built a new hot spring and pervy sage wanted to peek. I of course went to train." I explained. Neji made a sign to continue.

"When I was studying the basics of sealing. I was thinking about what you told me. I thought about it the whole time..." I explained. Neji looked surprised.

Flashback no jutsu

I sighed and looked at the scroll. But all I could think about was what Neji told me. He loved me and I left him alone. He said he'll wait for me will he.

"Oi kiddo you ok?" Asked pervy-sage.

I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" Asked pervy-sage.

"Someone loves me and all I can think is about them..." I said. Pervy-sage looked a bit shocked.

"Ohh I see you like them maybe you love them who is it?" Asked pervy-sage.

"Neji..." I say pervy-sage fell and picked himself quickly.

"You mean Neji hyuga?!?" Says pervy-sage. I nodded.

"Wow didn't see that coming... Are you sure he loves you?" Asked pervy-sage.

"Yeah Kurama confirmed it.." I say. Pervy-sage nods.

"Then if he does love you he'll wait for you until you come back." Says pervy-sage. I nodded.

"Now get back to work." Says pervy-sage as he grabbed a telescope and pointed towards the hot springs. I frowned and looked at the seals.

"I need to figure out to seal to save Neji!" I say with determination and then I started to read and practice sealing.

A couple days later I had figured out the basics of sealing. I smiled since I got one step closer in accomplishing my goal. To save Neji from his slavery. If he is anyone's slave he will be my slave.

"Naruto you love him a lot I can sense it..." Says Kurama

I love him... I'm in love really. It's really true I love him he makes me feel happy.

"What are you gonna do?" Asked Kurama

I will make him mine and I hope he accepts that.

"What if he doesn't love me anymore.." I thought while saying it to Kurama.

"He loves you a lot naruto he will continue to love you until you come back.." Says Kurama.

"You think so?" I say thought

"I know it I'm never wrong!" Says Kurama proudly.

I laughed

"I hope so I want it to be the truth." I say

I hear Kurama chuckle.

IIIIIIIINeji POVIIIIIII

I heard everything Naruto said he doubted my love. It hurt a little I will never let my love falter. I really love him I hugged Naruto.

"I would never stop loving you. Just please tell me that you won't take training sessions that are years long" I said naruto hugged back tightly

"Ok I won't I promise and you know me"says naruto happily

"You never break your promises"I say naruto nodded

"Continue"I say softly to Naruto he nodded

"Well after that me and pervy sage had to move since he found out that we were being followed."explains naruto

IIIIIINaruto POVIIIIIII

"Then we had to stop by this old lady house who was actually pervy-sage spy"I explained

"Naruto did anything bad happen to you while in your journey?"asked Neji

"Well..."I say remembering the time I met sasuke that bastard. He tried to kiss me and rape me he was groping me.

"Naruto what happened?" asked Neji

"I met sasuke"I say plainly neji got angry

"Did he touch you that duckbutt probably did he did didn't he"says a angry Neji

"Yeah he did"I whispered

"Ima kill him if that's the last thing I do"says angry Neji

"No you can't kill him because then sakura is gonna kill me" I say neji eyes narrowed

"She can die to she is weak and useless. All she cares for is for that traitor. She probably go with him if they meet again"says neji angrily

"They are annoying"I say

"Annoying they are horrid sasuke had more of a stick up his ass then any hyuga" neji says I broke out in giggles. Neji just smiled at me.

"So you're telling me that includes you"I asked neji just looked away. I laughed louder.

I looked at neji who turned into a interesting red. I laughed loudly he looked at me with a soft smile.

"So can I tell everyone you're mine"asked neji I nodded slowly. I wonder why he would want to tell everybody.

"Naruto you are truly naive that's why I love you. More people are after you but I won you. Your heart belongs to me and mine belongs to you"Neji says as he grabbed my hand.

"Everyone else wants to see you while you were gone hinata and kiba got together. Sakura is still a genin and the hokage got Ino and hinata as students. They are both chunin kiba lee, choji, tenten are also chunin. Me Shikamaru shino are jonin. Today we were all gonna meet up at a very famous ramen stand"He says I smiled yay I get to see the old man and ayame. We made it and I see all of my friends.

"Hey guys look who is here"says neji everyone turned.

"Naruto"they screamed and ran to him and hugged him.

"Naruto I heard you were gonna take the jounin test"says shikamaru everyone turned to me

"Yeah ima become jonin and I'll be one step closer"I say happily

"Yeah and you'll have us as your loyal soldiers"says kiba happily

"Yeah we'll give up our lives for you naruto"says hinata

"Yeah we are the future of konoha most of us will become clan heads. Some of us will be strategist or anbu or the strongest jonin. We are the best and we will always have each other backs"says tenten fiercely.

"You may have lost your whole team naruto but your youth is better than them"says lee

"Yeah you have us naruto we are your team"says ino

"Yeah I'll be your shield"says choji happily while puffing out his chest

"I'll be your shadow and your strategist"says shikamaru with a smirk

"I'll be your medic"says ino proudly while making a salute

"I'll be your eyes"says hinata using her doujutsu

"I'll be your nose and tracker"says kiba akamaru barked in agreement

"I'll be your killer assassin"says shino with his sly look

"I'll be your weapon"says tenten smirking with a scary look

"I'll be faithful youthful frontline fighter"says Lee well screamed lee

"And I will by your right hand and always will be by your side. Your protector"says neji softly i smiled widely

"Thank you and I'll be your hokage and I promise to do my best"I say happily with tears running. They smiled back

"Your were right kakashi naruto does deserve to be hokage. I have decided he'll be my successor"says baa-chan.I turn around and see her and kakashi-sensei.

"Congrats naruto"says everyone

"Naruto in proud of you who would've thought I'd be sensei of the next hokage. Obito Minato kushina Rin said I wouldn't be able to help any ninja with skills"says kakashi-sensei smugly. Suddenly a killer intent was directed towards neji. Kakashi-sensei and baa-chan were doing it

"Now Neji-san you are not gonna hurt my little naruto are you"they ask scarily i giggled at neji terrified face

"I promise I would never hurt him if I do I gave you permission to skin me alive"says neji quickly. Suddenly the air felt cold

"Neji"says the rest of my friends with scary looks

I looked at neji be interrogated by our friends. I smiled widely and laughed everyone turned to me and smiled.

"Naruto why didn't you tell me you came back"said a voice I turned and see sakura with a annoyed look

"Why should I tell you"I growled she looked taken back

"I'm your teammate"she said angrily I looked at her.

"Actually you are not I never liked you. You are a bitch who is weak as fuck. You never did anything mission other than cry and scream"I responded she glared

"That was you I always saved you"she said in a arrogant voice

"No you didn't actually I almost died because of you"I responded

"Well you are still a genin"she said smugly

"You are one and I got a field promotion and I'm a chunin and tomorrow ima be a jonin"I answered she looked at me shocked

"Liar"she screamed

"Actually he isn't genin"said Baachan sakura eyes widen when she saw baachan and kakashi.

"Sakura I suggest you to leave"said neji angrily

"Neji-kun you don't mean that"she said in a sluty voice.

"Yes I do"said neji coldly she was gonna grab his arm. He moves so she misses

"Don't touch me"he said

"Neji don't be shy you love me"said sakura trying to grab on to neji.

"No I don't I love Naruto not you"he says as he hugged me I blushed because all our friends were their. Sakura glared at me

"I'm going to kill you naruto you always take away everything from me"she screamed taking out a kunai. She headed towards my heart. Kakashi stopped her

"You're in trouble sakura assaulting a comrade"says kakashi

"Sensei"she said

"I dropped you as a student a long time ago"kakashi said

"Send her to ibiki"say baachan as she ordered the anbu.

"No no no"screamed sakura as she tried to get out of the hold of the anbu.

"Naruto Neji go have fun go on a date or something"said baachan

"Um ok"said Neji he grabbed my hand and smiled at me. My heart beated faster. I smiled back we headed to a forest. I looked around this is where he told me he loved me. There were things here like chairs and tables notebooks.

"I came here everyday to remember you"Neji said softly

"This is where I told you I loved you and that my love will never end. I love you a lot Naruto. When you left I felt so lonely. I didn't know what to do"neji says in a broken voice I hugged him

"I love you to Neji and i'm sure my love will never end"I said he hugged me back. He then kissed me. I eagerly kissed back.

IIIIIIITHIRD PERSON POVIIIIIIII

"Shh they'll hear us"whispered kakashi to tsunade and Jiraiya

"Let's go you two they are perfect for each other. Both cursed with something one being freed by the other. And one gives the other love they were longing for"says Jiraiya both tsunade and kakashi looked at Jiraiya like he grew another head.

"I thought you'd be more upset about this"said tsunade

"I was at first but I believe his happiness comes first. Neji has been waiting for naruto's return. They deserve a bit of alone time"says Jiraiya and he started to leave tsunade and kakashi looked at naruto and neji and then at Jiraiya. They sighed and left.

Naruto and Neji laid on the grass. They looked above and looked at their surroundings.

"Naruto"says neji while turning his head toward Naruto

"Yeah"said naruto while turning his head

"I'm happy you are here with me"neji responded looking lovingly at naruto.

"For the first time in my life I'm happy to be alive"cried naruto of happiness.

fin


End file.
